Finding love on Vegetasai
by ilovegoku-vegeta
Summary: Vegeta's birthday is coming up and he wants a lover, when his childhood friend comes back will he find love again?
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place on vegeta-sai and all that good junk this story is malexmale so if you don't like it don't read it. Enjoy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On planet Vegeta-sai young vegeta and his father are walking among the gardens discussing future plans, "so my son your birthday is coming what do you want another planet?" king vegeta asked smirking a bit "maybe, but I really want a companion" vegeta said looking at the flowers as he walked by them "oh have you found this person?" king vegeta asked "no I haven't yet father but I will" vegeta said sounding determined "well I'm glad you made this decision, I will take my leave I have a lot of work to do" with that king vegeta left his son to do some searching. Vegeta walked along where as the servants worked he surveyed each of them finding none to his liking *heavy sigh* "well there is always tomorrow" vegeta said going to his room. The next morning vegeta goes to the kitchen to join his father for breakfast "good morning" king vegeta said sitting down "good morning father" vegeta said sitting next to his dad "you remember kakarott right?"

King vegeta asked shoving food in his mouth "not really" vegeta said looking at his father "oh…well you and him used to spar together when you were younger well more like play but you too were little than" king vegeta said rambling on "what's your point dad?" vegeta said getting frustrated "well him and his father are coming and I remembered hoe much you liked him maybe you too will hit it off" king vegeta said with high hopes "yea well see" vegeta said trying to remember just who this kakarott guy is. Later that evening bardock and kakarott arrive "king vegeta" bardock and kakarott bowed to there king and prince "vegeta me and bardock have some things to talk about why don't you and kakarott get to know each other?" king vegeta said with a wink and left with bardock "so kakarott …we knew each other when we we're younger?" vegeta asked kakarott "um I guess so I do remember one thing though" kakarott said "what's that?" vegeta asked motioning him to sit "well we were like 5 or 6 and your dad, king vegeta said that we couldn't leave the palace and we were to small to get over the wall…" "so we blew it up and got caught before we got out that was you holy shit" vegeta finished " yeah that was me" kakarott said laughing a bit "why did you leave?" vegeta asked "… I really don't remember maybe king vegeta or my dad knows" kakarott answered as the boys reminisced there dads came back into the room " so boys how is it going?" as king vegeta notices they're sitting really close to each other as bardock notices to "good… hey dad what was the reason kakarott never came back?" king vegeta looked confused at his son " because they had to go to a war that we just won" king vegeta said and looked over at bardock "oh.." vegeta said looking at kakarott "I'm sure you guys need some where to stay right?" king vegeta asked bardock "um yea we would appreciate that" vegeta looked very happy.

Oh what's going to happen? Ill keep writing send me reviews k ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Oh and since I forgot to put this on the first chapter I don't own anything

Please don't kill me

Plus I'm not used to this so I hope this one is better and longer

The next morning vegeta goes downstairs to join his father and guest for breakfast as he sits next to kakarott "did you sleep good prince vegeta?" kakarott asked "yes, and you?" vegeta asked as he for some reason loved the way he said _prince vegeta _"I slept good better than I have in a while" kakarott said eating his food "that's good…" vegeta said as his father seemed to notice he was trying to find something to say to him "vegeta why don't you show kakarott around" king vegeta said winking at his son as to say your welcome "well if you want to…?" vegeta said blushing a bit "that would be nice I would love to" kakarott smiled when they we're finished eating kakarott and vegeta went out and walked around and remembered old time "kakarott what kind of relationship did we have?" vegeta asked looking at the birds in the bird bath "what do you mean ?" "like was it just friendship or more…" vegeta stopped and looked at kakarott "oh um…let me think…*dramatic pause* I think we had a thing for each other" kakarott said looking at vegeta "what do you feel about me know?" vegeta said now growing scared "I think its more than friendship vegeta…I feel protective over you and I don't know why" kakarott admitted feeling stupid but the price asked " I think I feel that way to kakarott" vegeta said hugging kakarott "that's good to know" kakarott said hugging back "this may sound mean but will you be my birthday present?" kakarott giggled a bit "sure but may I ask why?" kakarott asked "because I wanted to find a companion for me for my birthday I looked everywhere and then you came" vegeta said resting his head on kakarotts chest "yes prince vegeta I will be your birthday present" the both smiled "thank you" vegeta said letting go of him and grabbing his hand "what about your dad what will he think?" kakarott asked "he wont mind as long as I'm happy he wont care" vegeta said as they walked back into the dining area bardock and king vegeta were sitting at the table waiting to eat "dad I found my present" vegeta said looking at kakarott it took a second for king vegeta to get it than he remembered what his son told him earlier "that's great get I'm proud of you!" king vegeta said standing and hugging his son ( in a kingly matter) "I'm sorry I'm not getting the picture?" bardock said looking at the three "my son would like kakarott to be his mate!" bardock looked at vegeta and his son "mate…" bardock said getting mad as he stood up " no I will not accept this… I'm sorry but I can't let this happen" bardock said very frustrated know "but dad this is what I want to I wanna be with…" "no we are leaving know" bardock said leaving the room to the ship they arrived in "dad what are we going to do?" vegeta asked almost crying and hugging kakarott "I don't know son well figure out something" king vegeta said looking at the door bardock just went out of "you're the king can't you just demand me to be with vegeta he is under you" kakarott said holding vegeta as king vegeta looked like he just got hit with confusion "I will talk to him I know where he is coming from" as king vegeta leaves kakarott and vegeta head up to vegeta's room.

Ok I hope this chapter is better the yaoi or good lemony stuff is coming don't worry

Please send me love or reviews ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

So I don't have that much of a life so ill update when I'm not doing anything thanks for the reviews ^-^

"So vegeta I forgot to ask when is your birthday?" kakarott asked "tomorrow" vegeta said getting some cloths out "I'm going to take a shower wanna come… or is it to soon?" vegeta asked all cute and innocent "I'll come with but I need cloths I'll get them ill be right back" kakarott said leaving the room and getting his clothes on his way there he heard arguing he stopped and peeked over the railing to see king vegeta and his father arguing "no I will not have my son be gay I'm sorry I just can't" bardock said "and you think I want this for my son I let him because I want him to be happy I'm sorry but I have to do this bardock I order that your son be with mine" king vegeta demanded "…fine but you wont be seeing me any more" as bardock was about to leave kakarott jumped down "dad wait" kakarott said finally standing behind his dad "please dad don't hate me I want this to just as much as vegeta I'm still your son, your kakarott" kakarott said desperately trying to get his father to understand "no kakarott my son wasn't … gay" with that his last word bardock leaves guilt growing on him "kakarott please don't do anything to hurt vegeta your father doesn't hate you he just needs time to…understand everything will be fine go to vegeta" king vegeta said continuing on with his duties as kakarott went back to vegeta's room "what took so long?" vegeta asked "oh I'm sorry I was…saying bye to my father" kakarott said looking sad "ok well are you ready to shower?" kakarott asked "kakarott there is something your not telling me I can tell" vegeta said walking up to him "its nothing I'm just going to miss him and he needs time getting over the fact that I love you" kakarott said kissing him " oh ok" they walk into the shower as they both get in "kakarott you have the sexiest body I have ever seen" vegeta said trailing his finger down his abs to rubs his already hard dick "mmmm is someone happy" vegeta said getting on his knees taking kakarott cock in his mouth "ughhh prince vegeta mmmm" kakarott watched vegeta's head move back and forth kakarott couldn't hold it any more he pulled vegeta up turning him around as he put one finger than two to prepare him "are you ready my prince?" kakarott asked as vegeta nodded as kakarott put his member in vegeta's ass "ugh kakarott" vegeta said as kakarott jerked vegeta's dick a few more minutes of trusting vegeta felt kakarott cum inside and then he came right after "mmmm…kakarott that was amazing" vegeta said hugging him "I'm glad I pleased you my prince" kakarott said both getting out of the shower and heading to bed "I love you kakarott" vegeta said snuggling into the bigger sayjin " I love you to vegeta "kakarott said kissing vegeta's forehead falling asleep.

Hehe I hope that was what you wanted please review I really like them ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait, I don't own dbz enjoy

The next morning kakarott woke up to find his prince asleep in his arms kakarott kissed his forehead "good morning my love" kakarott smiled and watched vegeta open his eyes "good morning" vegeta said kissing his lovers lips "did you sleep well?" kakarott asked running his hand through vegetas hair "yes I did, did you?" vegeta asked

"yes I did" he answered just then a knock was herd "yes come in" vegeta said sitting up in bed king vegeta walked in the room and over to the bed "good morning you two I have some news kakarott your father is extremely pissed he is going about the galaxy destroys planets civilization" king vegeta said looking out the window "what, why because I'm happy?" kakarott asked " most likely…but there has to be something you can do" king vegeta asked looking for hope

Dramatic pause

"there is nothing I can do without leaving vegeta…because what he wants me to do is go back to him and marry some bitch that I don't even know" kakarott answered scratching his head "are you betrothed?" the king asked vegeta looked at his lover with a confused expression "no no I'm not she is a friend of my dad's and he keeps insisting that I marry her because he wants kids" he said looking at them both " you know males can conceive, right?" king vegeta " conceive?" kakarott said very confused "get pregnant love" vegeta said "oh…OH" kakarott looked very confused "but how you don't have a vagina?" he asked "when you two have sex and you cum inside if you get him pregnant his body will change and be able to have a child" king vegeta said feeling a little awkward "well how do we know if I am or not?" vegeta asked "take a ept (early pregnancy test) or wait a couple of days and you will feel the change" king vegeta said getting ready to walk out the door "um king vegeta I'm sorry for what my father is doing if you need my help with anything don't hesitate to call" kakarott said "will do" king vegeta said leaving the two new lovers "I'm going to take care of bardock personally" king vegeta said going to the control room "bardock I order you to come back here now" king vegeta said over a message "…yes king vegeta" bardock said closing the message and changing coordinates to vegeta-sai "I will show you the meaning of love and happiness" king vegeta said with his evil smirk.

Oh cliffhanger muhahahah jk is vegeta pregnant and what does king vegeta plain to do with kakarotts dad…only I know hahahahaha

Leave some love and if you have any idea's I will take them into consideration ^-^ please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Ok here is more!!

As Bardock got back to the palace he was ordered to the kings chambers he was very confused to wait was going to happen "shit I hope he doesn't fire me" bardock said to himself "ah bardock your finally here" king vegeta said and trough him on the bed and climbed on top of him "my king what…what are you doing" bardock said as the king handcuffed bardock to the bed "I'm going to show you how our son's feel about each other" king vegeta said rudely removing bardocks cloths "king vegeta please I don't want to do this…I understand how they feel please king vegeta" bardock pleaded king vegeta "do you do you really? Because I don't think you know how I feel about you" king vegeta said not stopping "wait king vegeta…you l…love me?" bardock asked "yes I never had the guts until I saw how fast our sons fell for each other" king vegeta said kissing bardock "will you love me?" king vegeta asked kissing bardocks neck as he herd soft moans coming from him "y…yes my king I will" bardock felt the handcuffs come off as king vegeta got off of him ""I'm sure you want to shower" king vegeta said holding the towel "I have thinks to do so I leave you when your done come into the dining room" king vegeta left as bardock went into the shower.

"KAKAROTT!!!" vegeta yelled as kakarott ran to the bathroom "what what's wrong are you ok?" "I'm pregnant kakarott!" vegeta told his mate with a smile "…Oh my GOD vegeta this is great" kakarott said hugging him "oh kakarott I hoped you'd be happy" vegeta said hugging back "of course I would be, I love you" kakarott said kissing vegeta "I'm going to tell dad do you wanna come?" vegeta asked "yea I'll come with you" kakarott answered as they walked down stairs as they entered the dining room kakarott felt uneasy feeling as he saw his father "dad I though you left" kakarott stopped so did vegeta "I did but the king ordered me back" bardock said looking at the floor "oh" was all kakarott could say "oh your all here good I have news please sit" they all sat vegeta next to kakarott and bardock next to king vegeta "us to" vegeta said moving closer to kakarott "oh well you go first than son" king vegeta said "well I'm going to have a baby!" vegeta said hugging kakarott "oh that's great geta I'm happy for you" king vegeta said "ok what's your news?" vegeta asked king vegeta looked at bardock " bardock is my mate know" king vegeta said as silence hit the room "…that's great dad" vegeta said breaking the silence "thanks son" he said bardock stood "I'll…I'll be in the room" bardock said leaving kakarott looked sad "what's the matter?" vegeta asked "oh umm…nothing its just I'm never had my father so…upset with me…" kakarott said "are you guilty for being in love with me?" vegeta asked "NO vegeta I love you with all my heart I'm sorry " kakarott said kissing him "well I'm tired are you?" vegeta asked kakarott "yea I am" kakarott said getting up "night dad" vegeta said leaving up to the room "night son" king vegeta said retiring to his room to sleep.

Ok there you go I'm really not liking the way this story turned out I had it different in my mind so this is my last chapter sorry but my other will be better


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I got some good suggestions so I'm going to try and do my best I hope this chapter works out better! I don't own BDZ or anyone in it! Enjoy

The next morning Vegeta and Kakarott laid in bed looking into each others eyes,

"You're so beautiful Prince Vegeta" Kakarott said running his fingers through his mates

hair "Aw thank you, you're too good to me!" Vegeta said with a smile

Kakarott sighed "so what are we going to do today, my prince?" he asked kissing him

than getting up "Well there was a curtain something I wanted to do," Vegeta mentioned

pulling Kakarott back on the bed, straddling his waist "oh ok, anything for you my prince!" Kakarott smiled

As the prince went down on his mate Kakarott couldn't help to think, '_man for never doing this before, he is damn good at it'_

Than he felt heat and watched his prince take his whole dick in his mouth "ugh…Vegeta, so…good!" Kakarott said in total ecstasy.

When the prince was good and ready he straddled him again "are you ready…?" Vegeta asked "yes, are you?" Kakarott asked making sure the prince himself was ready.

Just than Vegeta pushed himself onto Kakarotts penis when Vegeta was adjusted he started moving "ahhhh…Kakarott, oh my god" Vegeta breathed heavily moving up and down on the very hard cock that was his mates.

"Mmm…Vegeta I…I'm going to…cum" Kakarott said trusting into Vegeta "ah…yes cum…inside of me, Kakarott" Vegeta moaned as he felt Kakarotts dick pulse.

Vegeta did also soon after and collapsed on top of Kakarott "Vegeta your so amazing!" Kakarott said kissing his princes neck "as are you," Vegeta said kissing Kakarotts lips as they started making out.

Later that day King Vegeta and Bardock had just finished have there sex time, as they went into the dinning room.

"I wonder where they are." King Vegeta said looking at the room they shared than saw them come out "good…afternoon dad" Vegeta said smiling to his dad "good afternoon to you to, son" King Vegeta said "hello dad" Kakarott said hoping for a response "hello" Bardock said to his son and smiled.

Kakarott was very happy with the fact his dad smiled after he said hi, as they ate they was a lot of conversation "so boys what did you do today?" King Vegeta asked taking a drink of his wine "well we slept most of the day and than…did it than came down here," Vegeta said blushing a bit.

"oh that's interesting, so did we" King Vegeta said, Bardock blushed getting used to the fact he was now gay but very much in love with the King.

"Would you be mad, if we moved?" Vegeta asked his father "like all of us or just you and Kakarott?" the King replied "just Kakarott and I" Vegeta said taking a bite of his steak "depends, were do you plan on going?" King Vegeta asked looking at his son

"Well we were thinking, earth" Vegeta answered "why there?" the King asked "well it's a place I've always wanted to go, and Kakarott said it's really nice there." Vegeta said looking at his father.

It got quiet at the table, "I don't care you to are old enough to handle things, are you ok with this Bardock?" the King asked remember his own son was there "I don't mind Kakarott told me long ago that one day he would move there" Bardock said looking glad for his son (finally.)

Both Vegeta and Kakarott looked happy "when do you plan on leaving?" King Vegeta asked "well as soon as we got everything settled, and it was ok with you, so either after we're done eating…or tomorrow." Vegeta said taking the final bite of his food "oh ok well ill get you a ship ready" King Vegeta said as they all left the table.

Later that night Kakarott and Vegeta were ready to leave, Kakarott waited for Vegeta he was talking to his father, as he gave him something.

"Kakarott…" Bardock said getting his attention "yes dad?" Kakarott said "here I wanted to give you this" Bardock said handing a little round ball and an envelope "what's this for?" Kakarott asked in wonder.

"The ball was your mothers she found it, she told me when the time comes give it to our son," Bardock told his youngest "and the envelope, is just some money" Bardock said with a smile.

"Thank you dad" Kakarott said hugging his father "I love you dad" Kakarott said almost crying "I love you too, son" Bardock said nearly crying too.

"Okay babe, ready?" Vegeta asked "yeah, good bye King Vegeta I'll take great care of Vegeta, I swear" Kakarott said fallowing behind Vegeta.

"I know you will, Kakarott" the King said as they took off "they will be fine, Bardock you don't have to worry" King Vegeta said "I know, I thought I was strong he is my last child, since Radits" Bardock said.

"Well they will visit," King Vegeta said "let's go inside" as they both left to go inside they fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so this chapter was quite long but I do feel better about it! I hope the grammar is better and easier to read please R&R!!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait…here is more!!! I don't own DBZ enjoy!!!

On there trip to Earth Vegeta was restless, "Vegeta will you sit down and eat something "I'm sorry I am just really excited I've never been off that fucking planet" Vegeta said sitting next to Kakarott.

"You'll love it, my prince" Kakarott said giving him a peace of meat "I'll love it more, because you'll be with there with me!" Vegeta said kissing Kakarott.

"Well would you call me by my Earth name?" Kakarott asked "what why do you have a different name?" Vegeta asked "well people can't pronounce my sayian name…" Kakarott said giving him another peace of meat "what is it?" Vegeta said chewing on the meat "Goku" Kakarott said Vegeta looked at him.

"No I will not" Vegeta said "why not?" Kakarott asked "because I am your prince I will call you by your sayian name, not…that name" Vegeta said "but why?" Kakarott asked again "because Kakarott I just wont I'm not going to disgrace our sayian heritage, I will call you Kakarott that's it," Vegeta yelled getting up to see how much longer the journey would take.

Vegeta felt two arms around his waist "I'm sorry Vegeta" Kakarott said kissing his neck "it's alright Kakarott, you just asked a question," Vegeta said melting into Kakarotts kisses "we only have a few more hours" Vegeta mentioned to his mate feeling hands slipping down to his hips "Vegeta I want you," Kakarott whispered turning Vegeta to face him,

"I was hoping you would get the hint!" Vegeta said kissing Kakarott, he felt Vegetas hands slip down to untie Kakarotts belt "your so naughty, my prince" Kakarott said lifting Vegetas shirt off.

Soon after they were naked Kakarott picked Vegeta up to straddle him as Kakarott entered him, "ahh Kakarott…mmmm yessss!" Vegeta moaned holding on tightly to his love "does that feel good, my prince?" Kakarott asked kissing Vegetas neck "ah yes ah Kakarott!" with a few more thrusts Vegeta came than soon after Kakarott came inside him.

Kakarott carried Vegeta to the bed as they started falling asleep "Vegeta…?" Kakarott asked "yes?" Vegeta said cuddling into Kakarotts shoulder "aren't you pregnant?" Kakarott asked just remembering "I am, why?" Vegeta wondered "oh well I just remember you told your dad and we didn't through you a party or anything" Kakarott answered.

"Kakarott you don't do that till I'm in a few months when I'm showing not right away" Vegeta said laughing a bit "oh are we going have it on Earth or Vegeta-sai?" "Depends we'll see what happens" Vegeta said falling asleep Kakarott fallowing after.

A few hours pass and Vegeta wakes up to find a missing Kakarott "Kakarott?" Vegeta looked around and got up "Kakarott" Vegeta yelled "Vegeta…what's wrong?" Kakarott said running up to him "oh nothing, I just didn't know where you went?" Vegeta said "oh I'm sorry love, I had to pee…than I noticed we are only a few minutes away" Kakarott said pointing to the planet.

Vegeta ran up to the window "oh wow it's…really green!" Vegeta said Kakarott laughed "may I ask what your dad gave to you?" Kakarott asked "oh just some money that's about it…what did your dad give you?" Vegeta asked "oh some money too," Kakarott said "what about that ball?" Vegeta wondered.

"Oh umm he called it a 4 start dragon ball, my mom wanted me to have it" Kakarott said rubbing the back of his head "what's it for?" Vegeta asked "I have no idea!" Kakarott wondered "maybe Bulma will know" Kakarott said holding the ball "Bulma who the hell is Bulma?" Vegeta asked.

"Bulma is my earth friend she is really nice, and smart" Kakarott said "but don't worry Vegeta I love you and only you" Kakarott reassured him "well I guess we'd better get ready to land" Vegeta said sitting in the chair, Kakarott sat in the chair next to him.

"I'm so happy, I'm with you Vegeta!" Kakarott said "I'm happy that we're together too Kakarott".

Now that they have landed on Earth what's going to happen? Only I know what's going to happen please r&r.

Have a nice day ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

Konnichiwa! Here is more Goku and Vegeta enjoy!!! oh and just to let you know I'm going to call Goku when Geta isn't talking to him you'll see what I mean!!

They finally landed on there new home planet, Vegeta stepped out of the ship it was bright and warm the sky was a beautiful blue, he took a deep breath and coughed.

"Wow! The air is a lot different here than on vegeta-sai," Vegeta said feeling arms around his waist.

"You ok love?" Goku asked kissing his neck "yea, it's just the air…I have to get used to it," Vegeta said leaning his head to let Goku get better access.

"I'm trying to get a hold of Bulma," Goku added looking around "why…?" Vegeta asked sounding mad.

"Cause the house I have is close to her, so she can pick us up," Goku said walking back in the ship,

"Goku… are you there?" Bulma asked "yea I'm here," Goku said sitting in the chair "hey Hun, how are you?" she asked with excitement in her voice "I'm good could you come pick us up?" Goku asked looking at Vegeta

"Sure…wait us, who is us?" Bulma wondered "me and my prince Vegeta" Goku answered kissing Vegeta.

"Ohh yay! I get to meet the prince" Bulma shouted Goku laughed "I'll be there in a jiffy turn on your tracking device on," Bulma said leaving.

"How does she know me?" Vegeta asked "well I talk about you all the time," Goku said turning the device on and grabbing something to eat.

"Like what?" Vegeta asked stealing a bite of his loves food "like how much I love you, and how you're the greatest prince ever" Goku said smiling "oh, you suck up," Vegeta smirked and took the sandwich from him.

"Hey, Geta that's not fair" Goku said taking the food back and eating the whole thing "you pig!" Vegeta laughed.

soon after Bulma showed up "Goku" she yelled as her friend came out of the ship and gave her a hug, Vegeta suddenly felt over protective "Bulma this is my prince Vegeta, and my mate" Goku said Bulma bowed not knowing how to act,

"Please no need to be so formal," Vegeta said holding out is hand "it's very nice to finally meet you, prince Vegeta" Bulma greeted him she looked him over thinking if he wasn't gay and Goku's mate she would so go after him.(to bad it's a yaoi huh Bulma.)

"Ok so are we ready to go?" Bulma asked "yep we will just fallow you," Goku said him and Geta going back into the ship the set off in the direction of were they would be living.

"I hope you like the house, its nothing fancy but it has what it needs" Goku added "that's fine, I don't need fancy anymore" Geta said looking around.

"Almost there," Bulma said flying a little bit ahead of them "ok get ready to land," Bulma said started to descend Goku fallowing her.

"Ok you remember where your house is right?" Bulma asked "yep," Goku said heading over to it with Vegeta in tow.

"well here it is" Goku pointed to the average sized home " ok well let move our stuff in there," Vegeta said running to the ship and getting capsules Goku unlocked the door as they walked inside and opening them in the places they meant to be.

"Perfect," Vegeta said as Goku picked him up and carried him to the bed "Kakarott?" Vegeta said looking up at his love" Vegeta I need you" Goku said lifting Vegeta's shirt off of him soon they were both naked Vegeta know on top kissing down Goku's rock hard abs.

"Vegeta" goku said letting little moans on groans out of him as Vegeta kept going down till Goku felt Vegeta's hot mouth on his cock "mmmm…Geta" Vegeta smirked knowing he was doing good.

"Kakarott will you, fuck me?" Vegeta asked a soon realized he was on his back Goku getting two fingers wet as he entered one finger as Vegeta wiggled under his touch " Ka…Kaarotttt! Please fuck me," Vegeta said as he felt his second finger in him "ah…" Vegeta let his moans be herd he didn't care all he cared for was Kakarott and how damn good he was no make that fantastic.

"Are you ready Vegeta?" Goku said taking his fingers out and getting his dick wet and ready "yes Kakarott just do it know!" Vegeta said as Goku pushed himself inside his mate moving slowly till Geta told him to move more.

"Faster…" Vegeta gave the order as Goku trusted faster and harder searching for his prostate and he brought him onto his lap he hit the spot as Vegeta started Screaming with pleaser "yesss more… Kakaorttt Moreeeee!" Vegeta screamed as Goku went super growing more in size "ka...ka…mmmm" Vegeta was so lost in the moment he couldn't even talk as Goku took Vegeta's erection pumping it with his trusts.

Soon Vegeta was panting as his seed was now covering his chest and Gokus hand soon after Goku came and relaxed falling back to were Vegeta was laying on top of him "I didn't know you can go super sayin?" Vegeta said kissing him "I learned it a while ago," Goku said kissing him back "well I have to tell you it was fucking amazing" Vegeta said hugging his neck "well thank you, my prince I'm glad you liked it" Goku said slipping into sleep as Vegeta fell asleep on top of him.

Hehe I hope you liked that as much as I liked writing it. Please r&r have a nice day!! ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

Well there is nothing better to do so…I might as well write hehe!!! I don't own Enjoy!!!

Goku awoke the next day kissing Vegeta on the forehead as he watched his prince sleep it was then he realized someone was knocking on the door, he carefully moved Vegeta off himself.

He opened the door to find King Vegeta and his father, "dad, King Vegeta what are you doing here?" Goku asked surprised "what we can't visit our sons, and he wanted to see what earth was like" Bardock asked "oh no please come in Vegeta is still asleep" Goku said opening the door.

King Vegeta scoffed "this is no place for a prince, but it will do" King Vegeta said looking around; Goku scratched the back of his head "do you want something to eat?" Goku asked "I'm ok, what about you King Vegeta?" Bardock said sitting on the couch "no that's fine" King Vegeta said looking out the window.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm quite hungry" Vegeta said hugging his father "how's some eggs sound?" Goku asked "mmmm that sounds really good with some toast and milk" Vegeta said walking into the open kitchen kissing and hugging his love.

"How are you feeling?" Goku asked rubbing Vegeta's belly "I'm fine, but the baby's hungry!" Vegeta said sitting on the counter "so father what do you think?" Vegeta asked looking around the house "I think you could have lived some where bigger and better what did you do with the money I gave you?" King Vegeta asked

"It's still in the envelope" Vegeta said pointing to the two on the counter "why?" Vegeta asked "well if Bardock and I are going to live here we are going to need a bigger place" King Vegeta said

"You mean find a house of your own right?" Vegeta said King Vegeta smirked "of course we wouldn't want to invade your privacy" King Vegeta said.

"And we wouldn't want to…well you know" Vegeta blushed at the thought of his father doing the same thing he does with Goku "is that food done yet?" Vegeta said changing the subject "yep here you go" Goku handed Vegeta the food "thank you" Vegeta said cowing down "mmhmm" Goku said taking a bite of his own toast.

Later in the day Bardock was walking around with Goku "so son how is Vegeta handling the pregnancy?" he asked kicking a rock "well he seems to be doing fine, I haven't noticed anything different yet" Goku said smiling "huh well he should be getting morning sickness soon that's fun" Bardock said "well I'm happy that you two are going to be moving here" Goku said "yea I finally talked King Vegeta into it took me forever" Bardock said laughing

"I bet there so much alike its crazy" Goku said walking back to the house the hear yelling and cursing "YOUR SUCH A DICK GET OUT" Vegeta yelled Bardock and Goku looked at each other "oh no 15 minutes alone and they can't even get along" Bardock said "ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR FUCKING SELF, YOU SELFISH LITTLE BITCH" King Vegeta said leaving the house Bardock running after him "talk to you later son" Bardock waved as Goku waved back and entered the house.

"Vegeta…Vegeta are you ok" goku asked walking up to his love and hugging him he felt his shirt getting wet, Vegeta snuggled into Goku's chest "he's right" Vegeta sniffed "what happened" goku asked picking him up and sitting on the couch with Vegeta on his lap "he thinks this house…isn't fit for me and that your not a good mate and I treat you like shit and I'm nothing but a selfish bitch" Vegeta said sucking in air hugging Gokus neck.

"Do you still love me?" Vegeta asked "of course I do Vegeta" goku said lifting Vegetas chin "there is no other person I love more than you, and your father is wrong he just isn't used to it here," Goku said looking into Vegetas eyes "and you are far from selfish" Goku added seeing happiness in his mates eyes.

"You always no what to say don't you Kakarott?" Vegeta said kissing his love "I just hate to see you cry and it's the truth" Goku said smiling oh did Vegeta love that smile it was so heart warming.

Goku kisses Vegeta but with more passion "Kakarott you taste so damn good" Vegeta said smiling only meant for Goku to see "well than shut up and kiss me" Goku said Vegeta didn't hesitate.

He loved when Goku took control it mad him as hard as a rock if that was possible, soon Vegeta noticed his and Goku's clothes were gone 'damn he's fast' Vegeta though rubbing Goku's erection, Vegeta was now on top, going down painstakingly slow teasing his love "Vegeta…" Goku moaned.

Vegeta finally stopped at Goku's awaiting cock, it really was amazing not to big but not to small but it was big around and that was all that mattered Vegeta took all of his mates cock in his mouth Goku releasing a moan he wasn't so sure were it came from, but Vegeta apparently liked it.

Vegeta kept going stopping and getting on top of Goku, he flipped Vegeta onto his back and licked at his entrance Vegeta moaned loving what Goku was giving him, he stopped and positioned himself

"Are you ready Vegeta?" Goku asked kissing his neck "yes Kakarott fuck me senseless" Vegeta said without hesitation goku slammed himself inside of Vegeta "AHHHHH" Vegeta screamed with pleaser "yes…Kakarott oh god fuck meee" Vegeta moaned as Goku moved in and out of him.

"Ugh Geta I'm gunna…cum" goku said pumping Vegeta's cock with his trust "ahh yes…cum inside…me" Vegeta said cumming with goku.

Both tired and panting they waited for the breath to go back to normal than goku herd the phone ring, "hello" Goku answered "Son, we have some trouble can you meet us?" Bardock asked "yea let me…change ill be right over" Goku said hanging up "who was that?" Vegeta asked

"My dad, he wants me to meet him," Goku said getting dressed "I'm coming with you" Vegeta said getting dressed "ok" Goku said both leaving the house and meeting their fathers.

"What's up dad?" Goku asked "it's Freaza he coming for earth" Bardock said

"Wrong he is on earth" goku said Vegeta moving closer to his mate "Kakarott?" Vegeta looked at him "I want you to stay here Vegeta" Goku said turning to him "and leave you alone with that monster I think not," Vegeta said crossing his arms

Goku sighed "if anything were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself, please Vegeta" Goku pleaded "no I wont stay close to you" Vegeta said "Geta he will still now your there" Goku looked at him with sad eyes.

"I will take care of Vegeta, if things get bad we will leave" King Vegeta said "ill help you kill that basterd" Bardock said not feeling very good about it "Vegeta if it gets bad will you go with your dad?" goku asked "…yes I will I promise" Vegeta said kissing him as if it were for the last time.

"Ok lets go" Goku said flying off with Vegeta in hand Bardock and king Vegeta Behind.

I think this is my longest chapter but let me know what you think so far and I know goku and freza fought on namick, but this time its earth, oh no were doomed hehe jk Please R&R. have a nice day ^-^


	10. Chapter 10

Ok well here is more since no one else is updating their awesome stories I will update mine hehe!!! I don't own DBZ (but man I wish I did) but I don't enjoy!

Goku flew with Vegeta next to him, sensing were the monster was waiting for their arrival getting closer they stopped "Geta, King Vegeta stay here dad, are you ready?" Goku asked "I'm not staying all the way back here" Vegeta protested crossing his arms.

"Vegeta please, I won't be able to fight his if your closer" goku pleaded "Vegeta, let them go, so they can kill this thing" King Vegeta said goku kissed his prince and pushed Vegeta to his father to hold his so he couldn't protest.

"I love you Geta" goku said flying off with his father "KAKAROTT YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE…" Vegeta yelled as his father hit the back of his head knocking him out "there know I don't have to here you complain" King Vegeta said.

Goku and Bardock stopped eyeing the white and purple monster "it seems he already leaved up to his last form" Bardock said "this guy isn't going to be easy dad are you sure you can fight him?" Goku asked "ill try my best" Bardock said with a smile.

Both went down to face frieza, he smirked looking at the two if fighting positions "I hope you like it here cause your precious vegeta-sai is gone!" frieza laughed Bardock frustrated know that he would never here the end of it from King Vegeta lunged forward punching frieza's face "I think I hit a nerve" frieza said kicking Bardock back to his son with a bone breaking force.

"Dad…shit" his father getting up on his knees watching goku fighting frieza "amazing!" Bardock said as he can hardly see his son and frieza not being able to keep up with them.

"Ugh ow…what the fuck dad?" Vegeta said waking up and feeling a huge power and screaming Vegeta flew closer to see the fight between his love and frieza King Vegeta fallowing him Vegeta watched Goku he couldn't believe how fast he was moving.

than Goku stopped starting to power up as he shock the Earth as he screamed Frieze trying to get up looking at Goku he flew toward him goku sending him back as he ascended to super saiyan, Vegeta, King Vegeta and Bardock stared at Goku.

"There is nothing more that you can do frieza either leave or die" Goku said hearing frieza laugh and pointed a finger over in vegeta's direction, Goku looked over to see Vegeta scream and fall to his knee's " You basterd" goku yelled appearing Behind frieza and relishing a kamehameha wave in his back killing him little bits and peaces.

"Vegeta" goku yelled and went to Vegeta's side "Geta…Vegeta what's wrong?" goku asked holding him close "I'm fine…" Vegeta said running a hand over his belly "the baby?" goku asked feeling its ki "I blocked whatever it was I took the damage" Vegeta said smiling at his golden lover Goku noticed every one was staring at him.

"What…? Goku asked "you're the legendary super saiyan" Bardock said "I just got so angry…" goku said blond hair turning to black "lets get you home" Goku said pinking Vegeta up looking at frieza's ship blowing it up and leaving.

"Thank you Kakarott" Vegeta said drinking the water as goku laid behind him rubbing his belly sending ki into him Vegeta melted at the touch "mmmm your to good to me" Vegeta said leaning onto Goku feeling his heart beat.

"Are you ok Kakarott?" Vegeta asked putting a hand on goku's "yea I'm fine I was just so scared that he killed you or the baby" Goku said nuzzling Vegeta's neck "we're fine their coming soon though" Vegeta said matter-of-factly "their?" Goku said confused "yes there are two most likely a boy and girl" Vegeta smiled

"oh Vegeta that's awesome I cant wait" Goku said hugging his mate "yea I cant wait to get them out of me" Vegeta said feeling a kick "haha they have your attitude" Goku laughed "yea yea laugh it up," Vegeta smirked pulling a blanket over them falling asleep.

"Good night, my prince" goku said turning on the TV letting Vegeta sleep.

ok I'm really sorry there was no sex in this chapter but you cant have it all the time and Geta was hurt but I mad it cute hehe because I'm awesome, but I hoped you liked it please read and review have a nice day ^-^ !


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys I'm back I was having writers block and was kind of making me angry but here is more!! I don't own DBZ love Goku and Vegeta to death though ^-^!!!!!

"Vegeta, I'm hungry" Goku wined "I am making you food, shut up and be patient" Vegeta said bringing Goku food, Vegeta sat on the couch watching TV "thank you Geta, I love you" Goku said "mmhmm" Vegeta replied.

Goku walked over to the couch "Geta, what's wrong?" Goku asked "you're in my way Kakarott" Vegeta said "Vegeta" Goku said grabbing Vegeta's hand "…there just taking a lot out of me, I'm sorry Kakarott" Vegeta said looking at his belly.

Goku motioned for him to sit forward, to sit behind him "let give you some of my ki," Goku asked without waiting, feeding ki into his lover "thank you Kakarott" Vegeta said snuggling into the taller saiyan.

"anytime you need it, please ask me" goku kissed Vegeta's temple, feeling his mate get heavier falling to sleep as Goku watched the TV.

After a few hours pass Vegeta wakes up looking up at Goku who was still awake "how long was I sleep?" "a couple hours" goku answered "oh, guess I should make dinner" you don't have to I'm not hungry" (what Goku not hungry.)

"you haven't eaten since well… breakfast" Vegeta said sitting up looking at Goku "no I ate what you made me for lunch while you were sleeping(sly dog) but if your hungry go for it" Goku said.

Vegeta tried to get up but fell back grabbing his stomach "Kakarott I need my father call…him" Vegeta said more like yelled "why, what's wrong Geta?" Goku asked "the babies…there coming…call my father…now" Vegeta said as Goku rushed to the phone.

"Hello?" "Dad, Vegeta is in labor he needs King Vegeta" "ok we will be right over" they hung up the phone Goku was a vegetas side at an instant "is there anything I can do?" Goku asked "yes…I need towels…and pillows" Vegeta said hearing the door open as he saw his father and Bardock enter.

"How are you doing?" King Vegeta asked "been better" Vegeta said Goku coming back with towels and a pillow for Vegeta "anything else?" Goku asked "yes water for the blood" king Vegeta answered "AHHHHHHH FUCKK" Vegeta screamed the hole getting bigger just under his stomach.

"Are you ready Vegeta?" His father asked as Goku came back grabbing Vegeta's hand "Ahhhhhh yea" Vegeta said falling back on the pillow as his father carefully removed the first child and handed it to Bardock how took it to the kitchen to clean it as it screamed, bringing back to Goku.

"Look Geta it's our boy" Goku said holding there son Vegeta smiled and started yelling again "just one more Vegeta ready?" his father asked again, Vegeta nodded King Vegeta went looking for the second child.

It seemed like hours until he found the head and slowly removed the baby from Vegeta "dad there is a brown bag on the table will you get it?" Goku asked, Bardock got up and got the bag "here" Bardock said "thanks, here Vegeta eat this it will heal you" Goku said giving Vegeta a senzu bean as his wounds closed up Goku positioned Vegeta in front of him.

"here your new baby boy and girl" Bardock said handing them to Vegeta "we'll be going now" Bardock said walking toward the door "I'm proud of you, my son" King Vegeta said kissing him on the forehead witch was not normal but didn't bother him "thanks dad" Vegeta said looking at his babies.

"Their beautiful Vegeta" Goku said putting his head on Vegeta's shoulder "there are aren't they what should we name them?" Vegeta asked "Vegeta jr.?" Goku said looking at the young look alike of Vegeta "ok what about the girl?" Vegeta looked at the girl witch was extremely rare.

"What about Aurora?" goku said "that's nice where did you think of that?" Vegeta asked "well it's a princess in a movie, and I liked that named and she looks like her," Goku said "well that Vegeta jr. and Aurora it is" Vegeta said both sayians stared down onto the sleeping babies this is going to be interesting Vegeta thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

k there it is mot much more to this story but ill probably make a sequel so don't worry sorry if this chapter is boring but I have been having problems thinking of idea's if you can guess the princess ill let you request a story any one you want just give me the ideas and ill write it! I hope you enjoyed it please R&R have a nice day ^-^


End file.
